


Magical connection

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: The hidden star [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Doodsphere, antivoid, lab, outertale, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Slowly the skelinkton woke up, seeing Error nearby, just waiting for any sort of reaction.“Who are you?” Both of them spoke at the same time after a long pause, “Hey!” They said in unison, “Stop that!” They weren’t getting anywhere, Error sighed.“Well, let’s just move on from that bad comedy routine. Anyways kid, who are you?” Error asked, registering the child’s eyes as he saw them, a star with a blue circle and a yellow pinprick, almost like a combo of his and Ink’s eye’s. His teeth were yellow, there seemed to be more things connecting him to Error than Ink, even if there was still a strong connection between this kid and the artist.[Any idea for an ending to this? Give me some in the comments! :)]





	Magical connection

**Author's Note:**

> Surprised I got this out in time with my busy weekend, but have 3K. Hope this clears up the path I'm taking with this story ;)

The blank AntiVoid, white fields of emptiness stretching father than infinity. Anyone left alone in this place could easily go insane, he knew he had, at least he was far past the part of his life. Hopefully, he'll never have to see this place ever again.

Walking through the ever glitching tear in space, a normal portal for his magic, he came upon his old home. Ex-Home? Old home sounds better. Any place is home if you make it, the house in the doodle sphere is still home to him, as well as Nightmare’s mansion and the swap skeleton brother’s house; and now, he would have a home in OuterTale. The first one that will be owned by him, the first one that he can change to become ultimately his.

Although it looked like there was a guest in this old home, a monster not far away lay asleep, not easily identified as a skeleton. His skull had ink coming out in blob that looked to be forever swaying, much like Nightmare’s tendril’s when he’s content, but. Why ink out of his skull? It was almost like a reverse of what happened to Horror. Walking closer to get a better look, he saw that pieces of the skeleton's body did the same as his skull, almost like the glitch’s that lay around his own body.

There was a strong sense of strength and power coming from him, like a child of two powerful beings. They didn’t look much older than 12, if even that. The child owned a lot of features of himself and Ink, now that he looked, but how was that possible? Their relationship had never been an intimate one, although that was because Error found the act -even with a lover- unnecessary and quite disgusting in his opinion. But that may just have been because he was asexual.

The sleeping skeleton had black bones, unique across the multiverse, even to Nightmare who just had the negative corruption covering his pale ones. They were much like Error’s own bones, even looking to be the same color as he held his arm out to compare. The right cheekbone had what looked to be a permanent stain, a pink splot outlined but also splotched with yellow. Kind of like the black stain Ink had on his right cheekbone.

His digits were mismatched and colored differently as well, another thing he had in common with the reformed destroyer. A blue jacket with a lower gradient of black, and another in common with him. A scarf with air sprays of yellow blue and pink, looking close to the same as Ink’s scarf. Yellow, blue, and pink seemed to be all across the skeleton, even coloring the freckles across their body.

It was unnerving how much their looks alone had in common.

Slowly the skelinkton woke up, seeing Error nearby, just waiting for any sort of reaction.

“Who are you?” Both of them spoke at the same time after a long pause, “Hey!” They said in unison, “Stop that!” They weren’t getting anywhere, Error sighed.

“Well, let’s just move on from that bad comedy routine. Anyways kid, who are you?” Error asked, registering the child’s eyes as he saw them, a star with a blue circle and a yellow pinprick, almost like a combo of his and Ink’s eye’s. His teeth were yellow, there seemed to be more things connecting him to Error than Ink, even if there was still a strong connection between this kid and the artist.

“PaperJam…” He answered cautiously before seeing Error wasn’t any immediate threat to him, “Or PJ if that’s easier. Who are you?” PJ asked back offendedly, standing up from his spot on the floor of the AntiVoid.

“Alright, Paper.” The destroyer casually responded, not choosing either choice and also not taking the child’s reaction to the soul, they had just met after all. “I’m Error. You got any parents, kid? This place isn't good for you, even the strong-minded can’t handle it long.”

“No parents. I only remember being here.” PJ started, going off on his backstory, or at least, what he could remember.

The child had woken up in the remains of a battlefield, ink splotches and red glitched bones around him, but not many. Like they had been taken away to be used for something, there were still marks and evidence that they had been there, but they had just disappeared.

PJ told Error how he theorized he was made from that “disappeared” magic, hence why there were missing pieces in the rubble around him. Like the thin puddles of ink that looked to be once deep and threatening, or rows of bones that had missing patches with ink trails going off into nowhere. None of them going the same direction but all somehow ending at the puddle he awoke in.

He had wondered for a while, but then after years, he heard voices. Actual voices talking. He had hurried over but found out that it’d take some time to get to his destination. The main thing keeping him going was when he heard one voice talk to himself constantly. It echoing over to him. He had only managed to make it to here a few days ago, passing out from the exhaustion of pushing himself to get here, not bothering to climb up into the perfectly good hammock literally right above where he passed out.

From the sounds of it and looks of it, PJ’s theory could entirely true.

“You wanna see if it is?” Error asked after the mature acting child finished his theory, but then again, the kid didn’t even get to experience being a carefree child so considering that it was more than expected.

PJ raised a skele-brow at him, doubting the skeleton in several different categories.

“A friend of mine might be able to help us, he’s into science and DNA stuff.” The destroyer explained, in the back of his mind thinking that if the scientist ever heard him say  _ science stuff _ that he’d get a long lecture.

Hesitantly, the skelinkton nodded and followed Error into a portal, ending up in a dimly lit hallway in a place that looked to be a lab; that is if the beakers and scattered experiments, as well as dispersed papers, had anything to say.

Quickly, almost excitedly, Error went over to where he knew the skeleton he had in mind would be in. After all, he rarely left his computer. The scientist turned around hearing a cough behind him, seeing Error and the child.

“Long time no see old friend, what’s up? Not every day a kid is brought here.” The skeleton spoke, a smile appearing on his tired but coffee driven face.

“Found him in the AntiVoid while getting the last of my stuff to move, kid woke up in a battlefield and traveled to my area.” Error explained, “The kid thinks maybe he was made from that magic, and by the way, he described it, that magic was mine and Ink’s.”

Sci jumped up hearing the theory and started to looking over and around PJ, muttering to himself here and there, either comment about the theory or the kid himself.

After dragging the two into another room without a word, he asked for a sample of their magic. As he explained it, wanting to “check the properties of their magic to decipher if PJ has half of those elements.”

“What are you going to do after this?” PJ asked Error as they sat down at nearby chairs and waited for the scientist to return.

“Well, I’m going back to the AntiVoid to get my stuff and then go to my home in OuterTale.” He answered truthfully, “But. I feel bad.” The destroyer continued, “After all, you would’ve been there a lot longer if I didn’t show up. I’m the only one that can really handle that place. So. I was thinking since I have the room, you could come with me to my home. After all, the AntiVoid isn’t the best place to call home.” Error coaxed, not wanting the kid to be alone anymore.

That and well, it was technically his kid. He hadn’t been there for his whole life, he didn’t even know he existed, and Error was sure Ink didn’t either. How was even going to tell him about this? Hey, I went to the AntiVoid a while ago and found this kid that might be made out of our magic? Besides, what was he going to tell Paper?

He had only just met one of his “parents” and has yet to even meet the other, he didn’t even get to see them together, they’re already split up. It was like a child was born and the parents had been long since divorced, the mother finding out she had the baby only after everything was said and done.

PJ gave an unsure but excited nod, not trusting his voice to betray him with an onslaught of thankyous.

It was only seconds later that Sci returned, bringing news with him.

“Yep, you’re entirely made of magic, the ink that forms your body just looks solidified. Although, there do seem to be actual bones underneath the Ink as well, so be careful.” Sci explained, intrigued and interested in the extreme diversity of the skelinkton.

It was something he had never seen before, PJ probably being the only “Skel-Ink-ton” out there, but that’s just what the scientist had called this new variation. At least they could figure out whose magic he was made from, taking a small sample of Error’s magic and comparing it to PJ’s, they had found a half match. The other had been easily identified as Ink’s, even without a sample to compare. Who else had their magic composed of paint and ink?

“Thanks, Sci, I should really visit you more often.” The destroyer thanked as he made a portal back to the AntiVoid.

“You just don’t visit because you’re afraid I’ll try and study you instead.” The scientist humored as he waved the two off. Error laughed at the accusation without an answer as he stepped through his portal, Paper following behind him.

“Are you?” Paper asked as Error grabbed the handle to his lone suitcase and made another portal, this one presumably to his new home.

“Maybe, but when you’re practically a god, you’d be afraid to hang out with a scientist too.” The destroyer laughed more, going through the portal into the new smelling but already furnished and stylized living room/ kitchen.

Paper let out a small “Wow.” this being his first time seeing an actual house, Error motioned for him to follow and he brought the two of them upstairs to the guest room, although now, it’ll be Pj’s.

Now, how to tell everyone else? That, and how to raise a kid?

  
  


\-----

  
  


“You going somewhere?” PJ asked, poking his head out from the living room where he had been invested in a new book he had found, how could he not? The story was so interesting!

“Thought you wouldn’t notice I was gone, considering I can’t get you to go to bed ‘cause you won’t stop reading.” Error expressed, not answering the question.

“Come on pops, where ya headed? From what I’ve seen, you don’t leave the house often.”

“Says the kid that won’t go farther than the front porch,” The destroyer teased, but then sighed. “I’m going to check on someone, he has issues and I’m one of the few supports he has.”

“Could I come? I don’t really know anyone yet, well besides Outer, Blue and you.” Error glanced looked away, thinking about it, a frown on his face before sighing again, telling him that he supposed it was okay.

“There’s just something you need to know first,” Error stoped as the excitable child tried to rush out the door, “The person I’m checking on is… Your other parent. I’ve been trying to think of a way to explain our relationship to you, but I guess I couldn’t hide from it forever, I’ve also been struggling to tell him about you as well.”

PJ stopped in his tracks hearing it was his other parent but stopped even more so when hearing that it was hard to explain their relations. Why would it be?

“You see, Ink and I… we aren’t a couple. We broke up a while ago. A lot of things happened during that time, I had even lost my memory of our relationship for awhile there. It’ll be awkward and weird for sure, but, you’ll like him. In many ways, you remind me of him. Both good and bad.” Error laughed at the end, trying to ease the tension.

“Ok then… do I still get to meet him?” Pj asked once more, still hopeful.

“Yeah, let’s go. Just know, the place he lives in is kind of like the AntiVoid.” The destroyer explained further as he moved his arm out of the way and they walked outside, making a portal to the doodlesphere. PJ closed his eyes at the sudden brightness, but then widened them seeing all the floating papers and simple house in front of them.

Error lead the way inside.

“It looks like no one’s here?” Paper spoke aloud as the entered, Error made no comment as they moved to a room down a hall, seeing a skeleton sitting at a desk inside it.

“I’m back, Ink.” The artist turned around in his chair, hearing his ex’s voice, a lost look on his face until he saw Pj. A little life both appeared and disappeared from his face.

“Who…?” Ink’s depressed but confused voice rung out, Error grabbed chairs for him and PJ, expecting the story would take some time and that he and Ink would have to explain everything to Paper.

“He’s, in a way, our kid.” Ink’s eyes widened and an inky black blush showed on his bones as he stuttered, “Not in that way. He’s made from our magic. He appeared in the AntiVoid around a battle scene, I found him in my part of it and I took him to Sci, he confirms that he’s entirely made of magic and almost all of it is ink.

“His name’s PaperJam, or PJ- although I just call him Paper. I’ve been taking care of him... I would’ve told you sooner, but life got in the way.” Error concluded, giving Ink time to process the information he had just told him.

Made of his magic? Made entirely of magic? Although, he can easily see how it’s their magic just by looking at the kid. Not many people have star eyes or yellow teeth. The floating ink around him almost looks like glitches, he even wears clothing like the both of them too. How didn’t he recognize it sooner?

Although, if it is their kid, in one way or another, what are they going to do?

“You know that means we got to tell him somethings, right?” The destroyer asks after feeling Ink’s mind had accepted their new reality, the ex-protector nodded.

Paper looked between the two of them, explain what? They weren’t together, he knew that now. Not all relationships last, or, that’s what he’s been told at least.

“Paper, there’s a main reason why Ink and I broke up, and it’s also the reason why we aren’t getting back together.” Error looked to Ink, not sure how to tell the kid of what their ‘“other parent” had done.

“...I had cheated.” Ink spilled out, not wanting to sugar coat it, despite PJ being young. The look he was given in return by the child gave him so much more shame then what the rest of the multiverse had given him, “I regret it greatly, but I’ve gotten what I deserve and I’m paying for it. Anyhow, the two of us have moved on from it, and we’re working on it.” Ink assured, trying to give a genuine smile but failing.

“Yeah, I’m helping Ink move on and take care of himself again, and I’ve… Long since moved on.” Error blush blue at the end, thinking of the person he had in mind. Although it took some time to just admit to himself alone he liked them, and it still hurt because there were parts of him that still greatly cared for his ex, he accepted he no longer like Ink in that way anymore.

PJ just stared. He could understand that they weren’t together anymore; but hearing what Ink had done, some respect was lost for him. Despite not meeting the artist before, he had been told some stories from his pops as well as Blue, Outer outright refusing to talk about “The betrayer” at least he understood the nickname now.

The stories he had been told put the previous protector in a likable light, maybe they were just hiding the bad things about Ink to not hurt him. Although many were about the battles he had been through, others were much more kind. Telling and weaving pictures in his mind. Truth be told, from what he had been told he imagined someone much different.

He had imagined someone much like him, he was often told he reminded people of the artist, guess that was just in personality and not looks. Although the ink-stained cheeks and star eye are probably what gives him away, that and the long and paint-stained scarf he wore, most likely a piece torn from the skeleton’s own scarf left on the battlefield.

“What does this mean for me?” PJ, understanding that Error and Ink saw him as their kid, asked in a concerned tone. Still wanting to see Ink, believing that there was still some good in him.

“You have a second home.” Ink assured, parental urges taking over. He had always been slightly jealous of parents, being able to enjoy raising and creating new life, “If you want to, that is.”

Paper stared more, looking back over to Error; as if asking it was okay. He gained a nod from the reformed destroyer.

“Of course! I believe there’s still some good in you!” PJ shouted out as he rushed to get up and hug Ink as a thank you, squeezing his “parent” tightly, giving a slight nuzzle as he buried his face into the warm chest. Not knowing no soul was held in it.

Ink gave a light smile and gently hugged the child back, whispering out “That means more than you’d ever know.”

He was going to try for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Got any idea's on a way to end this? I already have the plot line done and a general idea of how I want it to end, but I love seeing feedback from you all! Feel free to comment ideas down below or even an event you want to happen and maybe I'll work it in :)


End file.
